We all know what happened to the Ugly Duckling
by Ten-Faced
Summary: Clara is sick of everyone calling her and Bruno ugly. Well, the old fairytale makeover always wins in the end. "...you're giving me a new look?"


I got the idea for this as I was typing up the new chapter for SeeUx? and searching Vocaloid Wiki, and I saw the new designs for Clara and Bruno.

They look AMAZING. So, here is the 'official' (or, since it's fanfiction, not-so-official-but-let's-pretend-shall-we?) English fanfic welcoming their new look! Or I think it is, because I haven't seen another one. XP

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"…<em>so ugly…"<em>

"_They can't be a Vocaloid; they don't have the right design!"_

"_Look at them, the freaks."_

"_Fakers!"_

Ugly! Ugly, ugly, ugly, ugly, ugly, ugly, ugly, ugly, UGLY!

Clara calmly walked past the jeering Vocaloid fans. The ones that refused to acknowledge her and Bruno because they didn't have an anime-like appearance.

Once she was safely in her room, she burst into tears, flinging herself onto her bed, burying her face into the pillow. There, she sobbed her eyes out until the pillow had taken a thorough soaking.

Why? Couldn't they accept her, even without the pretty appearance of the Japanese Virtual singers? They accepted the 'faceless' ones pretty well.

The singer named Mizki had explained that she and Yuma were more fortunate, but that she believed Clara was strong enough to go through this, and show them what she was capable of.

Clara had wanted to punch her and hug her at the same time.

Wiping her eyes, she walked to the bathroom and looked into the mirror, studying her grey-streaked hair, her dark skin, flat chest, generally her lack of a perfect anime body. Mentally, she compared herself to the prettier members of her new family, like Luka, Lily, SeeU, Miku….. The list was endless, and each came out on top of her. Those thoughts nearly brought on another wave of tears.

The pounding on her doors snapped her out of her self-pity. Grumbling and hastily wiping her eyes, she opened the door to see a teenage girl with long black hair and impatient brown eyes.

"Hi, Clara, right? I`m a Master, name's Ten-Faced, no, it's not my real name, it's complicated and I don't want to explain now, Bruno and everyone important in an issue you're involved in is waiting, and no, you haven't met me before, so come on!" with that, the young girl with surprising strength dragged off a very confused Clara, who was still only on _'not my real name'_.

…

"So…" despite being a Spanish Vocaloid, the main language used in the Mansion was English. She didn't know why, but the software installed in her allowed her to speak it and understand it. She just couldn't sing in English that well. "…you're giving me a new look?"

The man from Voctro Labs nodded eagerly. "You, and Bruno, of course. This may be a good thing. The contest helped with your popularity and the fandom establishment within your already growing fandom-" What? That didn`t even make any sense! "-and now we can give you a new look! The Japanese fans, and even some of the American fans might stop criticizing you for the difference in your designs, compared to other!" he explained, eerily echoing her own thoughts of just a few minutes ago.

Clara's eyes turned thoughtful. It would be interesting, she mused, to not be _'ugly'_ anymore, and see the reactions they could get, looking like a supermodel angel with style.

"I'll do it."

"Good, because you don't have any choice."

…

"Wow!"

"Hey, hot stuff!"

"OMG! Look at the hot guy!"

"Kyaa! He winked at me! Did you see that?"

"They must be Vocaloids, they're going to the House!"

"_Marry_ me, tall, dark and handsome!"

All of these comments, wolf-whistles, shrieks, and proposals of marriage were directed at a young man and woman who were walking towards their home. The woman had short brown hair cut in layers, giving a slight tomboyish look, despite her nicely toned, tanned body. She had a red shirt, one of her shoulders revealed by the looseness of the garment along with a black bra strap, and a black vest went on top of that. On the bottom half of her body, she had black shorts on, and dark grey socks reaching past the middle of her thigh to make up for the lack of coverage by her shorts, with knee-length brown boots. A set of white-rimmed, red-tinted sunglasses sat on her head.

The man was much taller than his counterpart, at least by a head. On his brown curls sat a black hat, tipped arrogantly, slightly shading one of his twinkling eyes. He had a white undershirt with a light blue button-up shirt over that, opened and fluttering in the wind. Black slacks clothed his legs, ending in converse.

"Bruno, I feel awkward." Confessed the woman, stepping up to the door. "I mean," she paused, gesturing at her body. "My arms and everything is so different-looking, and what if no one recognizes us, or no one likes us, and they just laugh?" her voice quaked.

Bruno rolled his eyes. "Relax, Clara," he said lightly. "They'll love us, we look amazing. Besides," he added when she looked unconvinced. "We're family, and we're together. That's what matters."

The new Clara smiled, feeling warm. They were family, and as long as they were together, nothing could hurt them.

Taking a deep breath, they stepped into the Mansion together.

* * *

><p>I wrote this on my birthday... so it's a late birthday gift to everyone... Not sure how that works...<p>

At first, I thought the two were pretty ugly, too. Now, I feel really guilty, but I was super happy when they got a new design(yes, I'm shallow).

So this is also an apology, and a wish that the two will rise to fame!

Thank you for reading, please review and/or vote on my poll!

~Ten-Faced~


End file.
